Goodnight
by HuntingPeople
Summary: It looked like his plan had worked, because standing in the doorway was none other than Eren Jaeger. Ereri. Reincarnation AU. Please R&R!


**THIS IS MY 30TH SNK FIC, CAN I GET A 'FUCK YEAH'?! Or a 'hell yeah' if you don't swear like a sailor**

 **Anyway, this fic is really bad and practically identical to my fic 'We'll Meet in a City', but I wanted to write because I haven't written a oneshot in ages, so take it and like it /Rolls of cliff**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi clung to Eren's form tightly as he ran. If they could just make it back to the others they'd be safe and Eren could get the medical attention he was seriously in need of.

Not long ago they had been sent out ahead of the main expedition group to clear the path of titans. They had taken down a few, but they'd encountered trouble with soon enough. One fight didn't go as well as the others and he and Eren damaged their 3DMG. Eren had also been inured, his stomach and chest were bleeding heavily and Levi guessed that he had a broken rib or two. Levi had done his best to slow the bleeding, it worked somewhat, but Eren was still bleeding.

"I'm tired, Corporal..." Eren mumbled, looking up at Levi.

"I know, Eren, but I need you to stay awake for me, OK? Just until we get back to the others." Levi, trying his best to keep away to tears threatening to spill out.

"But-" Levi cut him off with a growl.

"Stay awake, Eren, that is an order!" He glanced down briefly at Eren and his heart almost stopped at the sight the boy was so pale and his eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. If Levi didn't make it soon he was going to lose him.

Eren had been quiet for a little while and Levi was growing worried.

"C'mon, Eren! Talk to me! Stay awake!" He pleaded hurriedly, trying to make his feet move faster. They hadn't encountered any more titans since they lost their gear, but their luck wouldn't last forever and the rest of the expedition group were still so far away.

"I am... awake..." Eren muttered, his eyes closed.

"Eren!" Levi shouted loudly and Eren's eyes snapped open. "Don't fall asleep."

"Sorry Corporal..."

"Cut the 'Corporal' crap already, you don't need to call me that when we're alone, I told you that."

"Sorry, Levi... bad habit..." Eren smiled weakly.

"When we get back, we'll have to do something to fix that, won't we?"

"Mmhm." Eren hummed, nodding his head slightly.

"You have to stay awake though Eren, don't fall asleep until we meet up with the others, OK?" Levi said, glancing down at Eren again, "You hear me, Eren...? Eren, answer me!"

"You know... I love you... don't you, Levi?" Eren asked quietly, "And you... love me too? You could never... hate me, right?"

"Of course." Levi answered, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Where are you going with this?"

Eren ignored his question and carried on speaking, "So... you won't hate me... if I disobey orders... and... take a quick nap... right?"

Levi eyes widened and he became frantic, "Don't you dare, Eren! I won't forgive you! I won't secretly hold your hand under the table in the mess hall! There'll be no more sneaky kisses in the corridor! I'll force you to sleep on the floor!" Levi growled, "Don't die on me, Eren! You can't, I won't allow it!"

A faint smile tugged at Eren's lips and he slowly lifted a bloody hand to cup Levi's cheek, "Goodnight, Levi." He closed his eyes, his hand dropped back to his stomach and the smile vanished.

At some point Levi had stopped running, and now he dropped to his knees, staring down at the boy in his arms. He was quiet for a moment before his grip on Eren tightened and a blood curdling scream tore its out of his throat. He didn't care if any titans found them, the one he loved most was dead now so why should he bother living?

He screamed again and again and again, until his throat was left sore and all he could was sob. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Eren's now cold body like a waterfall, and the sight just made Levi feel worse.

He could've saved him.

If only he'd moved faster, he could've gotten back to the others, gotten Eren help. If he'd had more medical knowledge he could've fixed Eren up better. If he was a better soldier he could have stopped that titan.

He could hear the sounds of branches snapping and the sound of loud footsteps coming closer.

A titan.

More footsteps.

Maybe two or three titans.

Levi looked up and around and sure enough, there were three titans heading straight towards to him and Eren. He clenched his teeth, glaring hatefully at the creatures, but he couldn't fight them even he wanted to.

"C'mon, you ugly bastards!" It hurt to speak and his voice came out quiet and hoarse, "Finish what you started! Get it over with already!" His said, a little louder this time.

Levi stood, Eren still in his arms, and faced each of the titans in turn, his eyes meeting theirs, then he looked down at Eren. He pressed his lips to Eren's forehead, "I'm sorry..." He cried against Eren's pale skin, "This isn't what you would've wanted me to do." His shoulders trembled as a few more sobs escaped, "I'm so, so sorry, Eren."

The titans were closing in and Levi stood still, waiting for death to come and take him too.

~~~KMD~~~

He sighed as he did one last round of the small bookshop, making sure that everything was clean and in its place, ready for tomorrow. He'd only been the owner for a couple months, but he'd worked there for around ten years. Levi had been close with the man who previously owned the shop, and he'd left it to Levi when he passed away.

Deeming the place clean enough, he was about to lock up when the bell above the door rang, signalling a customer.

He lifted his head, about to say, 'We're closed', but he froze when his silver yes connected to vivid green.

Those same eyes had appeared in his nightmares, dreams even his day dreams. Not a moment passed when Levi wasn't thinking about those eyes and who belonged to.

The day Levi had remembered everything about the past was the day he decided that working in a bookshop would help him find others. Assuming anyone lived in the same city as him, there was a chance they would go looking for information in a bookshop. It looked like his plan had worked, because standing in the doorway was none other than Eren Jaeger.

"Um, I know you're closing in a bit, but I'll be really quick, I promise! I know what I want so..." Eren frantically explained.

Levi just stared, did Eren remember? He acted like he didn't. Levi had no idea what he'd do if that was true, he had to find out.

"Eren...?" He asked tentatively.

Tears filled Eren's eyes as he stared back, "Levi... Oh God, you remember..." He ran to Levi and enveloped him in a tight hug. "For a second there I thought... I'm sorry, Levi! I'm sorry for leaving you like that! I gave up so easily..."

"It's not your fault." Levi said, hugging Eren back just as tightly, "I was the one who gave up, I let the titan's get me when you... when you died." He could feel tears in his and buried his face in Eren's shoulder, letting out a sob, I'm so glad your back, I've been waiting and searching for so long."

"I've been searching for you too, I was beginning to lose hope though. I found Armin and Mikasa, and I had my parents obviously, but I couldn't find anyone else, no matter where I looked or what I did."

The pair stayed silent after that and just held each other for a while, enjoying the others familiar warmth.

The silence was soon interrupted by Eren though, "Um, if I call my mum and tell her I'm staying at a friends, can we go back to your place?"

Levi pulled back and watched as Eren's face turned a deep red, "I-if that's OK, I mean! I-I just want to get to know you again! This life has been so different from our previous one, so things about us must have changed... r-right?"

Levi smiled fondly at the other, "I don't know how I feel about you lying to your mother... but it'd be nice to talk to you again after so long."

Eren grinned "I hope it isn't too soon to be saying I love you."

Levi huffed out a laugh and playfully punched Eren's shoulder, "In any normal circumstance, definitely, but with us I think it's perfectly fine." He pulled the other down and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you too, you little brat."

~~~KMD~~~

Copy/pasted from previous oneshot

Also, I feel this has become a necessary thing to start putting at the end of my oneshots, it may sound harsh, but please bare with me

To put it simply, please do not ask me to write more chapters/sequels for any oneshots I've written. It makes me happy that you enjoy them that much, but I simply don't have the time, and I could ramble on and on with more reasons, but I want to keep this short. I'll ignore all comments asking for more from now on, unless a sequel/more chapters have been written out and you've missed them, in which case I'll direct you to them. Thanks for reading and understanding!

 **Fanfiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'**  
 **Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
 **Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
